


Sending Signals and Red Flags

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bloodplay, First Kiss, Fluff, I know the tags look really contradictory but you'll get it when you read it, M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is really oblivious to things, especially when it comes to Josh.  Though maybe he should've noticed something was up much earlier than he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Signals and Red Flags

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had.

Tyler should’ve known something was off much sooner than when he actually realized.  ~~Actually he didn’t notice until the last possible moment, and that is really embarrassing.~~

Josh was the coolest and nicest person he’d ever met, living up to everything Tyler had ever heard about him through the grapevine that was the Columbus music scene.  He was so earnest, and listen to Tyler so intently when they hung out, their views aligning on so many things it was ridiculous.  ~~Also his smile was adorable—perfectly even white teeth with just a little hint of sharp bottom canines, but Tyler wasn’t thinking about that at all with a small sense of jealous insecurity of his own crooked teeth.~~  

Josh was awesome, and Tyler was glad they were actually honest-to-god friends and bandmates now.  Josh could deal with his particularities and odd ideas with a laugh and easy manner, taking everything Tyler threw at him in stride.  It would be 3am, and Tyler had been lying half-awake for hours on the mattress in the back of the van, his brain running in all different directions.  He’d roll over to see Josh watching him intently as if he knew what was happening in Tyler’s mind.

“What’s up?”  Josh asked, reaching out a hand to trace the side of Tyler’s face in the near-dark. ~~Tyler liked how his fingers drifted down to his neck.~~

“Blood is thicker than water but maple syrup is thicker than blood so technically pancakes are more important than family?”

“I saw an IHOP like a mile away from here,” Josh didn’t seem fazed by Tyler’s pronouncement, two of his fingers pressed against the pulse, “What blood type are you?”

~~Tyler wrongly figured that question wasn’t so weird at the time since it was 3:17 am after all.~~

“B positive,”

Josh made a noise Tyler was certainly not expecting, and coughed, saying “Nice,” a little too quickly.

“I’ve always found it funny," Tyler said.

“Why?”

“It’s like a reminder or something.  Stop being so pessimistic, Tyler! B positive!”

Josh laughed softly, and his teeth glittered in the light from a streetlamp.  He shifted closer to Tyler, their bodies pressed against each other in sleeping bags.  Tyler wondered briefly, as if in a dream state, what Josh was planning, why his head was lifting towards his.  And then someone sleeping elsewhere in the van ~~and Tyler wish he knew who so he could punch them~~ gave a loud snore, and the spell was broken.  Josh seemed to realize where they were and that they were surrounded by friends. 

He sighed and lifted his hands away from Tyler’s neck, “We should probably sleep.  But pancakes in the morning.  For sure.”

Tyler certainly couldn’t sleep after that.  His nerves felt on fire, burnt by the near…something with Josh.  ~~These feelings were all so confusing, so it was just better to hide and suppress them, though he wondered how conflicted Josh felt too.  He looked so wan and sad sometimes when Tyler caught him staring.~~

* * *

They were completely and utterly alone, with no chance that anyone else would be coming in to interrupt their private interaction.  They were sitting next to each other on the couch watching a movie, way too close for platonic comfort.  Tyler was leaning against Josh, whose fingers danced in the hair at the nape of his neck.  It tickled, and Tyler shivered a little.

Josh’s hand slipped to the side of his neck, and it guided Tyler’s face to his, and it just felt natural to part his lips to his best friend, tracing his tongue against sharp incisors.  It was easy, too easy after a time to let Josh guide him to lie on the couch.  Josh pressed his body against Tyler’s, and he began to nibble along Tyler’s jaw.

“Josh, please,” Tyler found himself saying, embarrassed by how malleable he was.  He could feel the drummer smile against his skin as lips slid to his neck.  Licking, sucking bruises, Tyler was a mess, hips starting to roll upward.  It felt so good, but edging on painful ~~and Tyler didn’t know he was kinda into that but he totally was.~~

“Like that?” Josh pulled away, his lips swollen and teeth bared in a wide smile.

“More.  More, please,” Tyler found himself saying.

Josh’s smile if anything, looked more delighted and his head ducked back down to sink teeth into Tyler’s neck.   Tyler cried out loudly as Josh drew blood.

“What the hell dude?!”  He wacked Josh’s head until he moved away. 

“I-I—Sorry. I just really wanted to, um, taste you.”

“So you freaking made me bleed?”  Tyler wiped at the wetness dripping down his neck, surprised to find more redness smeared across his fingers. 

Josh appeared to lose control over himself, and he grabbed Tyler’s hand to lick the blood off, returning to sucking at Tyler’s neck.

“Dude, seriously?”  Tyler sighed, no longer fighting whatever the hell was happening.  “Please don’t tell me you’re a vampire.”

“Oh, I’m not! Definitely not.  I just…like the taste of blood.”

It was pornographic how wicked Josh looked with Tyler’s blood messy across his lips and sharp, sharp teeth.  Though his eyes were still the same; warm but now with an edge of nervousness. ~~And Tyler hated seeing him scared~~.

“Sorry, I just—I’m sorry,” Josh withdrew, “I went too far.  I’m so sorry.  Let’s not mention this again.”

“No, no wait!”  Tyler didn’t know why he was grabbing Josh’s shoulders with such force.  “I don’t mind…I was just, um, surprised?”

“Really?!”  Josh smiled again, and Tyler wanted to save that moment forever.

“Yeah.  Warn me next time and don’t suck me dry, okay?”

“How are you okay with this?”  Josh asked.

Tyler wasn’t sure.

“I don’t know.  But like, um, go ahead and suck my blood.”

* * *

 

Maybe Tyler should have realized earlier that his best friend and bandmate ~~and possibly lover? what?~~ had a blood kink.  The teeth should’ve clued him in, or how he had stared at the drops of red whenever Tyler nicked himself when shaving, or the fact that Josh had indeed moaned when Tyler said his blood type.  But it could be worse or even weirder, but Tyler would do anything for Josh and vice versa. 

So he was happy every once in a while to expose his neck to sharp teeth, if that made Josh happy.  And it always ended well for him in the end anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> shivermepickles or teeentyonepilots on tumblr. 
> 
> Why are Josh's teeth so sharp? I'm asking for a friend.


End file.
